User blog:PsykJames/The Advanced Psychic Training Program: Cryokinesis/Glaciokinesis Weeks 4-10
The Advanced Psychic Training Program: Cryokinesis/Glaciokinesis Weeks 4-10 (Final stretch). Hey guys! this is the final update for the CryoK/GlacioK program so in this blog you'll learn about a lot of super powerful techniques based on psychic ice/cold manipulation. Of course to get really good at these you'll have to keep training beyond the time period in this program so never give up! Ice Ball I bet the title got you excited didn't it? Well if it did you won't be dissapointed! Because this will show you how to make a ball of psychic energy that is literally cold and can effect things on a physical level. In order to create a ball this powerful you'll need to use something even more powerful than PSI and KI/Chi combined. This energy is called Jing, an energy so powerful that it can literally damage physical objects. It's so strong that they say once you learn to move Jing through "Root" (Which can be learned in just a few weeks) it feels like you're trying to rip the concrete up out of the floor while you are still standing there relaxed and not moving. Root is important to Jing training. The average master’s root is many (usually feels like hundreds or more) feet below the ground. Meaning that they are capable of using this powerful energy to create incredibly dense constructs that can effect physical objects and even defend themselves with it. However there is not one type of Jing there are many types but since we are dealing with Cryokinesis we'll be using Nung Jing or Cold Jing which is literally cold. First use root to pull Jing from the earth itself sometimes you may even feel physically tired and worn out even though you didn't even move. Now remember that Jing is very powerful and that a little can go a long way. Now once you have your Jing form it between your hands it should feel cold and y'know... Icy! While doing this use Micro-PK around the circumference of the Ice ball and chill the surface. I know it sound hard to believe but if you do this well and train really hard ice will actually form around the construct and you could literally throw this at someone and the ice would shatter, the energy will give them a strong chill and the Jing would pack a punch! It can be flared by visualizing the Jing as cyan or light blue. Of course this would take alot of dedicated training I'd say about 9 months - 3 years to make this really powerful but the truth is that I've been training with this for 1 ½ year now. I first started making ice after 6 months of training and I am very satisfied, cuz it's super effective! (Pokemon reference!). Ice Beam First use root and pull Jing from the earth and charge it in you dominant arm but instead of just taking some be sure to establish a steady flow of Nung Jing from the earth to your arm. Now let all of the Jing pool in your hands mostly in the palms, keep storing as much Jing as you want in there sometimes it feels like your hand is gonna burst but don't worry it'll be fine. Now release the Jing in a steady concentrated beam of energy at the target remember to keep the Jing from the earth flowing. From the earth, through your body and out of your hand in a concentrated blast. Keep in mind that even though this seems goofy it actually works and be careful because if you're really powerful you can actually hurt someone. It can be flared by visualizing the Jing as cyan or light blue. This man isn't using Nung Jing or CryoK/GlacioK but this is just to show that blasting is real and can be done https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyzLR3bSkuM Icy Touch Gather Nung Jing from the planet and fill your hand with it. Now gather some more Jing and make it flow across the surface of your hand (This also works with universal Cryo/Glacio energy). If you touch someone and they jump don't be surprised cuz you've got the magic touch! Freezing Wind Pull Cryo/Glacio Energy from the universe and Nung Jing from the planet. Now force all of this energy in one general direction. This create the feeling that a very cold wind is blowing when really there isn't. If you focus the energy on one point it will be even more powerful. '''Ice Tornado - '''Of course this isn't a literal tornado but if you use the technique above but this time foucus it to that it has a spiral effect can cause a cute little "Mini Cyclone" to appear. (This does not require AeroK) It can be flared by visualizing the Jing as cyan or light blue. Cryo Bomb Pull as Much Nung Jing from the earth as you can. If you want you can also use the Nung Jing that exists within your own body but it isn't recommended. Now take all of that energy and focus it on one point which should have a circumference of about 1-2 inches. Now make sure that you've packed enough energy into the construct or else the technique will not work. Release the energy and allow it to violently explode and disperse into the air. I actually tried this it works it makes the immediate area noticably cooler. It can be flared by visualizing the Jing as cyan or light blue. Ice Punch First use root and pull Jing from the earth and charge it in you dominant arm. Now let all of the Jing pool in your hands, mostly in the palms. Keep storing as much Jing as you want in there sometimes it feels like your hand is gonna burst but don't worry it'll be fine. Now as you punch simultaneously release the Jing and cause it to burst violently as you strike your target. The Nung Jing will make the punch literally feel ice cold (This also works with kicks and other forms of striking). The energy packs a punch too! It can be flared by visualizing the Jing as cyan or light blue. That's about it! I know there's alot huh? But hey, That's what PSI is all about constantly training, learning new things and getting stronger. Next time We'll be talking about a new ability that I'll let you decide. Just post an ability that is on the list: (http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PsykJames/The_Advanced_Psychic_Training_program:_Crossroad) That you would want me to teach, I'll do it too! See ya! Category:Blog posts